The Big Red Rescue
by Im-AcErBiC
Summary: Based on the events of Raw 31907. What if King hadn't saved Ashley from the Great Khali? Updated with chapter 8!
1. The Attack

**The Big Red Rescue**

**A/N:** Okay, when Khali came out on Raw, I knew he was gonna go after Ashley. I thought Kane was going to, well I guess not really save her, but at least come out and take out Khali before he did any serious damage to Ashley. I figured WWE would do this to build up some heat on Kane & Ashley's guest spots on Smallville this Thursday. But -sigh- that did not happen. Call me crazy, but I kind of like the Kane/Ashley thing. Maybe Khali will show up on Smackdown! this Friday night and pick on Ashley again. If so, hopefully Kane will actually **do** something about it. I can tell you this, it certainly won't be JBL or Michael Cole getting in the ring to save her. But anyway, I decided to write what I think should've happened.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own WWE, Melina Perez, Ashley Massaro or Kane. In fact, WWE owns me. . Oh yes, it certainly does.

**Summary:** Based on the events of Raw 3/19/07. What if King hadn't gotten in the ring to save Ashley from the Great Khali? K/A

!#$&()+

"Look, King! It's Ashley from Smackdown!" Jim Ross said, surprised, to his broadcast partner. King was, of course, very excited.

"First a Bra & Panties match between Melina and Candice Michelle, and now this? I think Christmas has come early, J.R.!" Jerry Lawler responded happily.

"Oh stop," Jim Ross sighed, exasperated. And it was indeed Ashley Massaro, and everyone knew she was coming to give Melina a piece of her mind. Ashley strutted down to the ring with her signature backwards baseball cap, decked out in pink and camoflauge and a nasty attitude toward Melina. Melina had been giving her nothing but hell ever since she decided to pose for Playboy.

Melina didn't look quite as excited to see Ashley. Everyone could tell that by the way she took out her hair clip and tossed it on the ring mat.

Ashley wasn't discouraged, an evil grin plastered on her face as she climbed up onto the apron and slid into the ring. The moment she got into the ring, she slowly stepped toward Melina, glaring her down and Melina did the same. Melina began to trash talk her and play mind games, trying to psych her out before their WrestleMania match for the Women's Championship.

"You're beneath me, Ashley! You aren't good enough to get this title shot!" Melina spat at her.

And with that said, Melina gave Ashley and strong push. Ashley answered this with a kick to Melina's stomach, and finished what Candice Michelle had started by pulling off Melina's top. The fans appreciated that a great deal. Melina was obviously embarassed, sliding out of the ring, trying to cover herself up.

As Ashley was celebrating, swirling Melina's top around in the ring, a sound echoed through the arena that Ashley was none too pleased to hear. It was the entrance music of the Great Khali, Kane's WrestleMania opponent. _What is he doing here?_ Ashley couldn't help but wonder.

Ashley began to panic slightly, as the seven-foot-three giant, and yes, monster emerged from the backstage area.

Melina took the distraction as an oppurtunity to attack Ashley from behind. Delivering a clubbing blow to the back of Ashley's head, the shot took Ashley down to the mat. Melina ignored Khali for now, continuing her assault with multiple kicks to Ashley's stomach. She then ripped Ashley up by her hair only to slam her back down with a clenched fist. After continuing to 'seize the opportunity', Melina saw the Great Khali approaching the ring. She decided that this was enough, and slid out of the ring quickly.

Khali climbed up onto the apron, easily climbing over the top rope. Melina simply grinned as she made her way up the ramp. It didn't take long for the monster to notice Ashley laying in the middle of the ring, recovering from Melina's attack. When Ashley finally spotted Khali, she felt fear surge through her body, as she struggled to inch away from him. As Ashley made an attempt to get away, Khali grabbed her by her hair from behind. It wasn't long before his skillet-sized hand was weighing down her shoulder. An evil smirk crossed his face as his other hand slammed into Ashley's throat. He simply held her around the throat for a few seconds, feeling her squirm in his grasp.

His attempts were cut short, as the Big Red Machine's crash of pyro and ominous music ripped through the arena. Khali simply stared at the arena entrance. Sure enough, his fellow monster Kane emerged from the black curtains. Kane certainly didn't look happy, as he marched down to the ring and entered it quickly.

Once Kane was in the ring, Khali threw Ashley at him as a distraction. Kane simply set Ashley aside, and opened fire on the 420 pounder, delivering uppercuts and large right hands to him. They barely phased Khali, but Kane wouldn't stop. It was as if something was driving him. Finally, a powerful clothesline sent Khali to the outside of the ring. Khali decided not to get back in and tango with Kane.

Kane raised his arms and slammed them back down in a swift motion, fire errupting from each turnbuckle.

Ashley was petrified, still lying on the mat, as far from the crusade as possible. Kane glanced over at her, and slowly walked to her. She was still scared and winced in Kane's presence. Kane simply grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. The two said nothing, as Kane slid out of the ring. His eyes never left her, and Ashley felt no threat from Kane. He seemed different to her, somehow. He wasn't scowling or trying to intimidate her. It piqued her curiosity, to tell the truth, but she decided to leave it alone and simply head to the back as well.


	2. Guilt

**The Big Red Rescue**

**Chapter 2: Guilt**

**A/N:** Well, I decided to make this into a full-length story, so I hope everyone who reads will enjoy! This chapter will mostly be focused on Ashley. To my anonymous reviewer:

**BrownEyeGirl** - Yeah, good-guy Kane rules. It was only meant to be a one-shot, but I changed my mind and am making it into a full-length fic. Thanks for reviewing:)

**Disclaimer:** Again, WWE owns me, not the other way around.

**Story Summary:** Based on the events of Raw 3/19/07. What if King hadn't saved Ashley from the Great Khali? K/A

**Chapter Summary:** Kane trys to avoid Ashley, but why's he feeling guilty?

!#$&()+

The Big Red Monster, Kane, strolled through the backstage area of Raw, wondering if he'd done the right thing. He'd saved Ashley Massaro from the Great Khali. What would everyone think now? It's not as if he was really doing it to _save_ her. He was mostly just trying to take out the Great Khali.

"That's a lie," Kane said to himself. He just wanted everyone to belive that. The truth was, when he saw Khali jerk Ashley up by her hair, his blood had boiled and he'd never wanted to hurt anyone more in his life. He had done it to help her, because ever since he'd gone to Smackdown, the Diva had struck him in way he'd never experienced before. Not even with Lita.

She was so different than anyone he'd ever met. He couldn't put his finger on it. But maybe that was it. Maybe it was because she was different. She didn't take crap from anyone, nor was she intimidated easily. Thinking about her all-around fearlessness made him think back to the look on her face when she spotted the Great Khali. That was the first time Kane had ever seen pure fear in her eyes. It had hurt him deeply, and he wouldn't deny it to himself.

No, just to everyone else. And it was odd, because Kane lived to strike fear into the hearts of everyone. But seeing Ashley scared or in pain tore him up inside. He had fallen hard for the Diva, and no one knew it. No one would ever know, especially Ashley herself.

His favorite thing about Ashley was her eyes. Kane had always liked to say that the eyes are the window to the soul. It was incredibly literal with Ashley. He could always tell how she was feeling by simply looking into her eyes. When she was thinking about Melina, she looked pissed off, when she was thinking about her family, she looked happy, and a bit sad at the same time. Kane knew that Ashley hated leaving her family, as he'd overheard her talking to Kristal about it.

Kane became depressed as he reached the parking lot to leave the arena. He felt so guilty about what had happened to Ashley. He wasn't sure why. The Great Khali was _his_ WrestleMania opponent. Not Ashley's. Why had the Great Khali targeted her? She'd done nothing to him, and she was not meant to be involved in the feud. But, Khali had gone and made it even more personal. Now, Kane was even more motivated to tear him limb from limb at WrestleMania. That is, if the Great Khali _made_ it to Detroit.

For now, he would avoid Ashley. He didn't need the Great Khali thinking Ashley was his weakness, even thought she was, and coming after her again. Plus, he felt weird around her, and he didn't want her to come looking for him to thank him or anything. He didn't want to give away any of his feelings. The thought that she'd never love him is what depressed him, but he'd have to get over it.

----

Indeed, the young Smackdown! Diva did go looking for Kane as soon as she reached the backstage area, after her run-in with the Great Khali and Melina. She was desperately searching for him, asking everyone where he was.

"Where's Kane?" She had asked Mickie James.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. I haven't seen him. Maria said he was headed to the men's locker room," Micke responded. Ashley thanked her for her help and took off for the locker room.

When she arrived, she saw a few Superstars, but none of them were Kane.

"What's up, Ash?" Shawn Michaels asked her, lacing up his wrestling boots.

"Um, nothing much. I was just looking for Kane. Maria said she saw him here, but it doesn't look like he's here," Ashley said disappointedly.

"I think he already left. I saw him heading to the parking lot," Shawn replied, obviously curious to why she was looking for him.

"Well, thanks anyways," Ashley said quickly, trying to avoid an awkward conversation.

"Um, I think you should steer clear of that guy. He's a ticking time bomb," HBK said protectively. Ashley didn't know why, but the comment made her mad. Who was he to tell her what to do? Shawn didn't even know Kane very well. No one did. Kane had come out to save her, and damn it, she was going to say thank you. No one was going to stop her. But afterward, Ashley felt a little guilty towards the Showstopper, thinking the way she was. She knew he was just looking out for her.

"I'll see you later," Ashley said, giving Shawn a small hug before heading to the parking lot herself, to turn in for the night.

--------

**The Next Morning**

--------

Ashley rolled out of bed lazily the next morning, throwing her multi-colored hair into a messy bun and heading into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

It was going to be a busy day. Today, she had to fly to Baltimore, where the next edition of Smackdown was going to take place. Her flight left at 1:00 that afternoon. These thoughts flooding back to her, Ashley glanced at the clock. It was already 9:00 in the morning. Ashley slapped herself on the forehead, realizing she'd overslept. She rushed to get ready, taking a quick shower and hurrying to make herself presentable. She applied some pale pink lip gloss and some heavy eyeliner. She picked out a black hoodie and some comfortable camoflauge pants to wear on the plane. She decided just to let her hair air dry, after brushing it. She rushed along to pack all of her belongings.

When she was done, it was only 10:30. Ashley breathed a sigh of relief and exhaustion, and plopped down on the bed. After resting for a few minutes, her stomach growled.

"I'm hungry," she said to herself, thinking about going downstairs to have breakfast.

When she did go down, she saw some other Superstars and Divas there too. She spotted Torrie Wilson, Carlito, John Cena and Maria located at one table in the hotel restaurant. She spotted Mickie James over at the bar. They'd been friends for a while, so she strolled over to greet her. When Mickie saw Ashley, her face lit up.

"What's going on?" Ashley asked, nervously.

"Guess who's gonna have a ladder match at Wrestlemania!" Mickie squealed, grinning from ear to ear. Ashley had never been more concerned in her entire life. She was not skilled in ladder matches.

"Um, you?" Ashley asked hopefully, adding a nervous chuckle.

"Nope, you! You gotta kick Melina's ass!" Mickie yelled, enthused, throwing her arms around her friend. Ashley felt extremely scared for some reason.

"Oh God. Why me?" Ashley asked, still holding Mickie tight. She feared the worst.

"Hey, don't get all negative. You gotta be positive! Melina has never been in a ladder match either! So, come on, get happy!" Mickie laughed. Ashley thought it was funny how Mickie could get so worked up. Of course, it was easy when she wasn't the one in the match.

After talking about it for a couple of hours, and finally being nagged into eating something by Mickie and Maria, Ashley remembered she had a plane to catch. She realized it was already 12:30 pm, but she wasn't in a rush. She lost the abilty to rush around when she found out she'd be put at serious risk at Wrestlemania.

After arriving at the airport and going through all the airport policies and procedures, Ashley finally heard her boarding call. As she boarded the airplane, her nerves came back and tears along with them. She was so lost in thought, she didn't notice that she threw her coat on the person sitting next to her. As the person revealed their face, Ashley gasped...

**A/N:** Oh noz, a ladder match. The reason I didn't specify on the 'airport policies and procedures' was because I don't know anything about airports. I've never been to one and I've never set foot on an airplane in my whole entire 16 years of life. Plus, you guys don't really wanna hear about airports anyway, right? You want me to get to the good stuff! Sorry about the cliffhanger. Uh ohz, who's sitting next to Ashley?! Wow, I'm really evil. Making you guys wait. Sorry! Ciao!


	3. Clouds

**The Big Red Rescue**

**Chapter 3: Clouds**

**A/N:** Ready to find out who Ashley's seat buddy is? Me too! I really have no idea! Or do I? -laughsmischievously- Well, that last chapter was gonna go another way entirely, but I kind of changed it.

**Disclaimer:** This is me...not owning WWE -snapspictureofself-

**Story Summary:** Based on the events of Raw 3/19/07. What if King hadn't saved Ashley from the Great Khali?

**Chapter Summary:** Ashley is surprised at who she is sitting next to on the plane. This person becomes the surprised one when they have to deal with a drunk Ashley. Will they survive the annoyance of her musings over clouds? Will Ashley survive her match at Wrestlemania?!

!#$&()+

As the person revealed their face, Ashley gasped.

"Kane?" She asked, shocked. She'd finally found the man she'd been looking for.

"Obviously," Kane said, a bit harshly. He didn't appreciate having a coat thrown on his head.

"I'm sorry," Ashley said with a sniff, snatching her coat back. Kane took in Ashley's appearance secretly, and was surprised at how she could look so simple and yet so beautiful. She had the ultimate power over him and she didn't even realize it. Kane's wandering eyes stopped at hers. Her deeply drenched face and dark eyes gave away that something was wrong. Her quivering lips didn't help her much either, if she was trying to hide it.

"What's wrong?" He asked, hoping not to sound too protective.

"My match at Wrestlemania is a ladder match," she said softly, fresh tears springing to her eyes. They found a new trail down her face, leaving behind her eyelashes, which were caked with eyeliner. Kane felt a sharp pain in his heart. He hated to see her scared. But he wasn't too worried. He had a feeling she could handle herself well in the ring.

"Why are you so worried?" he asked, trying to sound as careless as possible. Ashley shrugged, obviously not getting the hint. Ashley plopped in the seat beside him, glancing over at him every so often.

"I wanted to thank you for last night," Ashley said, still with labored breathing.

"I'll take any chance I can to take Khali out," Kane said harshly not looking at her. He hated doing this, being hurtful and indifferent toward her. Ashley didn't respond to his comment. Instead, she grabbed a glass of wine from a passing beverage cart and downed it in about three seconds. Kane was staring at her like she was crazy. Ashley continued to stare straight ahead. She was pissed off. She was angry at everyone. She was mad at Kane, at the Great Khali, At Melina and at herself. She didn't know why, but she just felt very aggressive.

Ashley began to loosen up about forty-five minutes later, when she'd chugged down about five glasses of wine and was giggling every two minutes for no reason. When she reached for another, Kane snatched it from her.

"I think you've had enough," he said, giving her a disproving look.

"But, I'm thirsty," Ashley said with a chuckle. Kane sighed and stopped every attempt of Ashley's to get the wine back. He even went so far as to smack her hand away. At this, she looked like she was going to cry. Kane rolled his eyes. Dealing with her drunk was like dealing with a little kid.

"If you don't give it back, I'll have you kicked off the plane, Kane. Oh my gosh! Your name rhymes with plane! Isn't that awesome?!" Ashley rambled enthusiastically. Kane didn't answer her, but took a gander out the window.

"Wow!" Ashley yelled, recieving very nasty glares from other passengers. Kane cast her a quick sideways glance, wondering what she was looking at. Ashley jumped out of her seat suddenly, leaning over Kane and peering out the window. Kane's body temperature rose at the close contact.

"Look! Look, Kane! Clouds!" Ashley giggled, amazed as if she'd never seen a cloud before.

"Yeah, clouds. Those things in the sky that are there every day," Kane said, in a low voice. Ashley snapped back to reality. She turned to glare at him. She was directly in front of him. Kane marveled at the way she was sitting. She was pressed between his knees and the seat in front of him.

"Look here, mister. I'm worried right now and I'm trying to have fun," at this point, she began sobbing again, burying her head into his chest. Kane wondered what he should do. He just decided to place his arms around her, patting her back lightly. She would have no recollection of this anyway.

After a while of sitting like this, Kane's arms went numb. It took him a moment to realize that Ashley had fallen asleep in his lap. He tried to hide his smile as he placed her in her seat gently, as not to wake her up. Her head ended up finding his shoulder, anyway. The flight seemed to go by quickly, but only because Kane was finally enjoying Ashley's company, now that she was asleep and not talking. He also didn't mind that fact that she was against him the whole time.

When they finally reached Baltimore, the trip to the hotel was quite an adventure. Kane found himself having to take Ashley with him, seeing as how she was a drunk, dysfunctional mess at the time. When they walked in, the woman at the front desk already knew something was going on.

"Room for two?" She asked Kane, while Ashley started talking to a plant.

"No, two seperate ones," Kane replied, pulling Ashley over to the counter. Ashley squealed when she saw the woman.

"Hi! I'm Ashley! Nice to meet you!" Ashley said, hopping up and down. Kane sighed.

"She's mentally disturbed," he told the woman.

"Her name?" The woman asked, clearly annoyed.

"Ashley Massaro," Kane answered, watching Ashley run over to a statue to engage in conversation with it. This was going to take a while.

-----

**Upstairs**

-----

Ashley had collapsed in the hallway halfway to her room. Kane ended up having to pick her up and carry her in his arms. When they reached the room, finally, he carried her to her bed. When he began to walk away, going back to his own room, she stopped him.

"Wait a minute," she said. She tried to get up, but fell back down on the bed.

"Can't you stay?" She asked with a smile. And Kane wanted nothing more than to stay with her. But he knew he coudn't. If Khali even heard a rumor of Kane having any connection with Ashley, he would come after her again.

"I can't. I've got things to do," he replied with a chuckle.

"But I don't feel good," Ashley said. Kane smiled at how much she was acting like a little girl.

"You're tough. Just sleep it off, you'll be fine," Kane said with a small nod. Ashley frowned at the thought of being left alone. Kane felt extremely guilty about just leaving her, but he did what he had to for Ashley's safety.

"But-" she protested again, but he cut her off.

"Goodnight, Ashley," he said, flipping off the light and closing the door.

**A/N:** Aw, sweetness. I hope Kane wasn't too OOC. I hope Ashley's drunkness wasn't either. Then again, she _was_ drunk. Intoxication tends to cause erratic behavior. What happens next? Not sure yet, I'll get back to ya :) Ciao!


	4. Main Event

**The Big Red Rescue**

**Chapter 4: Main Event**

**A/N:** Hmm, what could this title mean? You'll have to read to find out.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, me no owny. -facepalmtears-

**Story Summary:** Based on the events of Raw 3/19/07. What if King hadn't saved Ashley from the Great Khali?

**Chapter Summary:** So Smackdown rolls around again. Teddy makes a Wrestlemania preview match as the main event. Who's in it?

!#$&()+

It was Friday night once again, and Ashley Massaro was preparing for her exhibition match against Jillian Hall. She'd gotten dressed already and topped off her look with her favorite silver skull belt. (A/N: OMG who else totally loves her belt?!) This match had been planned for about a week. She glanced at the monitor screen to see Theodore Long in the ring on the microphone. After tying her combat boots, she listened to him.

"There has been some controversy concerning some interpromotional matches that are scheduled to take place at Wrestlemania. Now, we going to take care of that tonight, playa. As for the match for the Women's Championship, it is scheduled as a ladder match. That's not how it is anymore," Teddy said. Ashley moaned and breathed a sigh of relief at his words.

"As many of you saw, last week on Raw, the Great Khali came out and attacked Ashley. It was an unprovoked assault, and it wasn't right, playa. But we're gonna settle that in the main event match, tonight," Teddy continued, the crowd cheering approvingly. Ashley suddenly felt nervous again.

"Ashley and Melina should, in no way, be involved in the Kane vs Khali match at Wrestlemania. That's why, tonight, it's gonna end. You feel me playa?" Teddy said, and Ashley felt a twinge of excitement. Alright, Khali and Kane were gonna face each other tonight. That bastard was gonna pay for attacking Ashley.

"Tonight, in the main event, there will be a mixed tag team match!" Theodore began.

"What?!" Ashley yelled at her TV.

"The Great Khali and Melina will be taking on Kane and Ashley!" He yelled and the crowd went crazy. Ashley groaned in fear. It was one thing for Khali to attack her for no reason. Now they were going to be in the same match? Things were not looking so good.

Not that Ashley had no experience in mixed tag team matches. Well, she'd never tagged with Kane. That was certain.

"Damn it. Why couldn't I have just faced Jillian like I was supposed to?" Ashley asked herself, pacing back and forth.

"Now, this match is very important," Teddy stated. This caught Ashley's attention, and her tirade stopped momentarily.

"The winning team will get to pick the stipulations of their matches at Wrestlemania," Teddy said in conclusion, causing Ashley's frown to turn into a grin.

When she turned to open the door of the locker room, Kane was standing there, and he didn't look happy.

"Looks like we have a match tonight," Ashley said, uneffected by his scowl. She turned away from him and began talking to herself.

"Yes. No more ladder match," she whispered to herself, then squealing loudly.

The reason Kane wasn't happy was the same reason Ashley had any doubt about their match. She'd be in the same match as the Great Khali. She'd be at serious risk of harm if Kane found himself incapacitated at any time.

Ashley however, was ecstatic. She almost hugged Kane, but she contained herself.

"Hope you're ready to win tonight. We have to win. I'm not competing at any ladder match at Wrestlemania," Ashley said, going from excited to frantic in a matter of seconds.

"You just let me worry about it. If I have anything to do with it, you won't be getting in the ring tonight at all," he said. Ashley gaped at him slightly. Why was he being so protective?

"Fine, I'll just kick Melina's ass outside the ring," Ashley stated with an evil smirk, clasping her hands together.

"Just stay away from Khali. We don't need a repeat of last Monday," Kane said unaffectionately, as if it was Ashley's fault Khali had attacked her. The tone of his voice brought Ashley back down to earth and even lower. Kane felt bad for saying it, but he didn't correct himself. Instead, he turned to walk away.

"As long as you're there, I'll be just fine," Ashley replied, a secret grin plastered on her face now that Kane's back was to her. Kane stopped short, but did not turn around. He was also trying to hide a smile. Ashley sighed softly and sat down in the armchair next to her. Kane was certainly beginning to grow on her in a way she didn't expect. Now, she couldn't stop thinking about him. It was the same with him, but he'd felt that way for much longer than Ashley. Ashley simply relaxed in her chair and wondered how the night would turn out.

**THE MAIN EVENT**

Finally, the time came for the main event match. Khali and Melina came out together, surprisingly. As for the team of Kane and Ashley, Ashley came out first, and then Kane, with his thunderous pyro scaring Melina. She hid behind Khali the whole time. Kane and Khali started out the match, naturally. Kane was intent on keeping Ashley out of the ring. Kane dominated in the beginning...for about two seconds. Khali was just too big and too powerful.

Kane didn't really care about the beating he took, as long as Ashley was safe. But Kane began to think back to how scared Ashley was when she found out her Wrestlemania match was going to be a ladder match. Kane wondered why Ashley was so scared. She was very tough and he never had seen her so scared before. Aside from that, this was her ticket out of it. Kane realized they had to win this match, or Ashley would be afraid again.

Kane used the ropes for support to recover a bit from Khali's domination. It took him a moment to realize that Khali wasn't hitting him anymore. Kane looked to see where Khali had gone off to. He looked on in horror to see that he tagged in Melina. Kane glanced back in forth from them to Ashley.

That was it. Ashley _had_ to get in the ring. Kane was surprised to see that Ashley was smirking, holding out her hand for a tag. She seemed totally confident in herself, which was another feature Kane loved about her. Kane sighed and tagged her in, and then watched her light up the ring, gracefully taking Melina down. Kane suddenly forgot his worries as he watched her kick Melina's ass. He never knew how good a wrestler she was. He heard the crowd go wild as she dropkicked Melina to the outside. Within seconds, Ashley jumped on Melina when she stood up, landing in the mounted position and delivering hard blows to Melina's head. As Ashley climbed in the ring so she wouldn't get counted out, Khali put Melina back in the ring as well.

Kane struggled to get back in the ring as he learned of Khali's intentions, but Khali was too quick. As Ashley turned around, the Great Khali was in the ring and delivered a big boot to her face. Before Kane could do anything, he was pushed back out of the ring by the referee. Melina went for the cover. Luckily though, Ashley was laying dangerously close to the ropes and was able to grab the bottom rope with her hand, therefor breaking the count. Melina screamed in frustration and picked Ashley up by her hair.

However, Ashley got the upperhand with a kick to Melina's midsection and a powerful DDT. Ashley went for the pin and came through successfully. The downside to the Great Khali's size was that it slowed him down, so he didn't make it in time to break up the count.

Ashley and Kane jumped out of the ring, before Khali could unleash hell. Ashley jumped excitedly into Kane's arms and planted a big kiss on his lips. Kane should've pulled away. But, God, he didn't want to. In fact, he kissed her back. The fans were in shock, but cheered them anyway. When Ashley pulled back, Kane was still practically carrying her. Kane was floored by her actions, but had to ask.

"So, you never told me. Why are you so afraid of a ladder match?" Kane asked her, over the roar of the crowd. Ashley bit her lip contemplatively.

"I'm afraid of heights," she whispered to him, kissing him on the cheek and hugging him close to her. She didn't know what drove her to do it, but it just felt right.

**A/N:** Aw sweet ending. But the story isn't over yet. Sure, Kane and Ashley kissed, but bad things are coming! And on that note, CIAO!


	5. All The Same

**The Big Red Rescue**

**Chapter 5: All The Same**

**A/N:** The song lyrics at the beginning of this chapter are 'All the Same' by Sick Puppies. It's such a beautiful song. It actually fits because Ashley's mad at Kane . The video for this song is simply amazing. It makes me cry... -facepalmtears- But anywayz, this chapter is pretty sweet, (with some slight OOCness, considering on how you see it) but it ends... well just read it and find out.

**Disclaimer:** No, I haven't made enough money to buy out Vinnie Mac...yet. So, technically, I don't own WWE. I also don't own Sick Puppies or their song, which is featured in this chapter.

**Story Summary:** Based on the events of Raw 3/19/07. What if King hadn't saved Ashley from the Great Khali?

**Chapter Summary:** Ashley gets mad at Kane, but they reconcile. However, the night doesn't end well for Ashley.

!#$&()+

_Go ahead tell me you'll leave again_

_You'll just come back running_

_Holding your scarred heart in hand_

_It's all the same_

_And I'll take you for who you are_

_If you take me for everything_

_And do it all over again_

_It's always the same_

"So, have you two decided what type of matches you want at Wrestlemania?" Theodore Long asked the very worn out pair of Kane and Ashley.

"A Cage Match," Kane said with a sadistic smile, obviously trying to be scary. The fact was, he couldn't be happier. His lips were still tingling from his kiss with Ashley.

"I don't know yet," Ashley said with hesitation, her hand supporting her head, as if her jaw was hurting.

"I think you need to be checked out by a trainer. That kick from Khali did some damage. You feel me playa?" Teddy replied.

"I'm fine," Ashley said a bit harsher than she meant. She was lying, of course. In fact, she thought her jaw might've been broken, but if anyone knew that, she might lose her Wrestlemania match and a chance to get back at Melina. Ashley recieved a concerned, demanding look from Kane. Ashley sighed.

"Okay," she said. Tears sprung to her eyes before she could stop them, but she tried to hide it. As she hurried out of Theodore's office, Kane followed her. Ashley didn't want Kane to see her crying. She hated to cry and worse, she hated for other people to see it. She thought it made her look weak. Kane stopped her anyway. Kane frowned at Ashley's expression.

"Are you in that much pain?" He asked, obviously very concerned. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine," she said, trying to stop her racking breaths.

"Then, why are you crying?" He asked her, with his knowing eyes.

"Because, if anyone finds out about my jaw, I won't get to face Melina at Wrestlemania. I want to beat her down so bad. I want to make her suffer like she's been making me suffer. I wanna take that bitch out," Ashley ranted.

"Well, if you're hurt, Melina will probably take advantage of it," Kane said, calmly. Ashley took offense.

"What, you don't think I can beat her?" Ashley asked, a grave tone to her voice.

"If you're injured, your chances don't look so good," Kane replied. Ashley glared intently at him.

"Well, here's a newsflash. I can take on Melina anyday, at any time and under any cirumstances! And I don't care if you _think_ I can beat her or not. I _will_ beat her. I don't care if she brings Nitro, Mercury, the Great Khali or anyone else she's doing splits for down to ringside. No one is going to stop me from kicking her ass until she can't move. Now if you'll excuse me," Ashley said angrily, breezing away from in a huff. She was obviously pissed at him. Kane sighed and decided to give her some time to cool off, heading back to his locker room to change.

**------**

**Meanwhile**

**------**

Ashley sped into the Smackdown! Diva's locker room in a hurry, slamming the door shut in a rage. She couldn't believe how insensitive Kane was being. Maybe Shawn was right about him. Maybe she didn't know him as well as she thought. Maybe he was the ruthless son of a bitch everyone thought he was. Following these thoughts, Ashley's mind drifted back to the kiss they'd shared, after she won the mixed tag team match that night. Ashley let out a breath, deciding that she should go apologise for being angry with him. He hadn't done a thing to her, except be concerned about her. She decided that she should change out of her wrestling gear, so she changed into a pair of white flared sweatpants and an Undertaker tank top. She giggled as she thought Kane would get a kick out of that.

As she finished changing, she heard a knock at her door. _Well, look at that. He's coming to me,_ Ashley thought. And indeed, the Big Red Machine was on the other side.

"I'm sorry," Ashley said, before Kane could say anything. Kane simply smiled, and enveloped her in his arms. He took in everything. The humorous element of the shirt she was wearing, the scent of her hair and the swirling emotions in her eyes. Ashley obviously knew he noticed her shirt.

"I like the Undertaker better than you," Ashley said jokingly, a small child-like giggle escaping her glossly lips.

"Well, that's not good. I guess I'll have to change your mind," he said in a seductive whisper. The action sent chills down Ashley's spine. She didn't quite know what this man was doing to her, but she loved every second of it. She let out a giggle as Kane closed the door behind them.

**-----**

**Later On**

**-----**

"Well, I have to go talk to the trainer," Ashley said in a falsely bitter voice, which made Kane chuckle.

"Good. I don't want you getting hurt anymore then you already are," Kane replied.

"I'll see you back at the hotel," Ashley said, waving goodbye to him. After he was gone, Ashley couldn't help but let out a long squeal. She just couldn't get over that night. She grabbed her bag of wrestling gear and took off for the trainer's center, where she would get checked out. Ashley knew she wouldn't have medical clearance to compete at Wrestlemania, but she would get Melina another time. That was really that last thing on her mind at that point in time.

As Ashley approached the medical team, she saw that they were all laid out on the floor, unconscious. Ashley gasped and ran over to them. They were all knocked out cold. Ashley tried to shake one of them awake, but none of her attempts were successful.

"Oh my God! Someone help!" Ashley screamed into the pitch dark crevices of the arena. She knew Kane had already left for the hotel. The dark was becoming increasingly intimidating, as Ashley continued to yell.

"No one can hear you, sweetie," a voice from the black recesses said. Ashley gasped. She'd know that voice anywhere.

**A/N:** Gah. I'm such an evil person when it comes to cliffhangers. Well, don't shoot me. Next chapter will be up soon and you'll find out what happens. Ciao!


	6. Kill Hill

**The Big Red Rescue**

**Chapter 6: Kill Hill**

**A/N:** You're probably like "What in the blue hell is Kill Hill?" Well, it's...well, you're gonna have to keep reading to find out :) Now you'll be turning your smile all the while. Get it? It's like turn your frown upside down but backwards! Hehe, I'm so clever. Okay, no. But anyways, this will be an intense chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a damn thing. If you ask me again, I'll slap your lips right off your face, you popcorn fart! -breathe- Sorry, I had a Rock moment.

**Story Summary:** Based on the events of Raw 3/19/07. What if King hadn't saved Ashley from the Great Khali?

**Chapter Summary:** Who was talking to Ashley? What will happen when Ashley finds out as well? And which of Kane's worst fears will be realized?

!#$&()+

"No one can hear you, sweetie," a voice from the black recesses said. Ashley gasped. She'd know that voice anywhere.

And, unfortunately, she was right about who she thought it was. The bright red streaks in Melina's hair became more visible by the second. And she was not alone. For, in tow of Melina, stood the 7'3 monster, the Great Khali, as well as the rest of MNM, Johnny Nitro and Joey Mercury.

Suddenly, Ashley wasn't feeling so intimidating. Ashley bit her lip and looked around. She knew she was in big trouble. She desperately hoped Kane had forgotten something and would pop up unexpectedly. But that simply did not happen.

"What's wrong, Ashley? Not so tough now that your big bad boyfriend isn't here to save you," Melina said harshly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ashley asked, addressing the four of them.

"A little insurance policy. You see, come Wrestlemania, no one's going to be able to find you. You don't deserve a shot at this title," Melina spat, pointing at her Championship.

"Wow, are you that scared of me?" Ashley said with a smirk, trying to hide her fear. It wasn't working.

"Aw, Ashley's trying to be all brave. Well, to answer your question," Melina began, pushing Ashley against the nearest wall.

"I'm not scared of anyone. Especially you, bitch!" Melina yelled in Ashley's face. Ashley kneed Melina in the stomach and realized she needed to start running. She headed for the parking lot, but Johnny and Joey caught up with her. They pushed her hard against a car. They had no mercy. When Melina and Khali finally made it to the parking lot, they were going slow, acting like they had all the time in the world. Ashley was struggling to get away from Nitro and Mercury, but they were much stronger then she was, especially together.

"Ashley, Ashley, Ashley. The more you struggle, the more painful it's gonna be. I suggest you just keep quiet and it'll all be over after Wrestlemania," Melina suggested, calmly. With that, Johnny and Joey threw Ashley in the car she was pressed against. Ashley had no idea where they were taking her, but she stopped struggling after a while. It was draining her energy and there was no use in it anyway, because they weren't going to let her go.

**At The Hotel**

When Kane arrived back at the hotel he and Ashley were staying at, he decided to take a shower. He really had nothing better to do than to wait for Ashley to come back. She sure was taking an awfully long time...

**Meanwhile**

It seemed like it took days to get to Melina's chosen destination, at least to Ashley.

When they did finally arrive, The only thing Ashley saw was an uninviting warehouse atop a treacherous looking hill.

"Know what they call this place?" Melina asked Ashley, passively.

"A dump?" Ashley answered sarcastically.

"Kill Hill," Melina replied, ignoring Ashley's previous snarky response. The statement made Ashley understandably uneasy. To make sure Ashley didn't run away again, Khali escorted her up to the vacated warehouse, which was filled with dusty old crates stacked on top of each other and dim, green, dangling light fixtures, that swung in the chilly wind. All of the windows were either gone or broken, covered up with cheap plastic, which really didn't help much.

"Anyone gonna let me in on why this place is called Kill Hill?" Ashley asked, as she was shoved inside the warehouse by Khali.

"That doesn't really concern you. But as long as you're a good little girl, you won't have to find out. Otherwise, I might have to do it executioner style," Melina replied with a crazed chuckle. Ashley never knew Melina was this insane.

"Nitro, you got it?" Melina asked her boyfriend, which confused Ashley.

"Yeah, baby," Nitro replied, planting a kiss on Melina, which disgusted everyone besides them.

"Then let's say you go give our friendly neighborhood Big Red Moron a little present from his sweetheart," Melina said in an odd 'baby talk'.

"If I were you guys, I wouldn't get Kane involved in this. Not unless you want _him_ coming after you and doing it _executioner style_," Ashley suggested, secretly wanting Kane to come looking for her, but just wanting to ruffle their feathers.

"No one asked your opinion bitch. What room is he staying in?" Came Melina's impatient response.

"Why?" Ashley asked, not backing down, even though deep inside, she was scared to death.

"We've got a letter for him. Now what room?" Melina asked again, inching closer to Ashley. But Ashley said nothing.

Frustrated, Melina lunged at Ashley, slapping her in the face, but stopping short of doing any serious damage.

"I'll beat it out of you! What room is Kane in?!" Melina shouted, enraged.

"315!" Ashley screamed back, leaning against a cold wall.

"I'll be back," Nitro said to Melina. Melina nodded her response.

"Go with him. He might need back up," Melina commanded Mercury. Ashley slid down the wall, closing her eyes. She heard Melina tell Khali to keep watch outside.

What had she gotten herself into?

**Meanwhile**

As Kane emerged from the shower, he thought he heard a female voice. Rushing to get dressed, he hurried out of the bathroom, only to find that it was the television. He could've swore he'd turned it off. He turned around to check around the hotel room, thinking Ashley may have been somewhere else in there. He didn't find Ashley, but he did find a pink envelope sitting on the bed.

He picked it up and ripped the flap open, revealing an equally pink piece of paper with a relatively short paragraph.

_**Dear Kane,**_

_**The thought of facing Melina at Wrestlemania**_

_**must've gotten to me. I'm a bit scared at the **_

_**whole concept. I just don't feel like I can beat**_

_**her. I've gone home to visit my parents and**_

_**to think about some poor decisions I've made.**_

_**I'll be back after Wrestlemania.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Ashley**_

What? That certainly didn't sound like her. Just an hour earlier, she was crying at the thought of not being able to face Melina at Wrestlemania. Now she was scared? And Kane had seen her handwriting before. The signature on this particular letter was in plain print. Kane knew Ashley always wrote her name in big curly letters.

"This is bullshit," Kane said to himself. He didn't know who this letter was from, but it sure as hell wasn't from Ashley. Kane smelled a rat. A rat named Melina.

"What did they do with her?" Kane asked the air around him. Kane knew Melina must've taken Ashley somewhere, where no one could find her. He knew that the letter must've been forged by her.

Melina was scared that she might lose her Championship, so she'd make everyone think that Ashley had backed out.

Kane was never a man to request help from anybody, but he knew he needed some now. He knew he had to call two people who knew Ashley better than he did. Shawn Michaels and Mickie James.

**Meanwhile**

Ashley was never one to be intimidated by anyone. But all of her strength left her when she was dragged up the hill to this abandoned warehouse.

Melina was taking pleasure in Ashley's pain and emotional discomfort.

"Aw. Missing your man? You should've thought about that before you decided to mess with me," Melina said, carelessly filing her nails on a crate.

"What the hell do you mean? _You_ started messing with me! You got jealous when I posed for Playboy and you got scared when I threatened your precious little title reign. I'm gonna get out of here somehow. And when I do, your ass is mine at Wrestlemania. And you know what else? Kane is gonna make Khali pay, too," Ashley ranted, enraged that Melina was putting her through this.

"Well, if you don't shut up, I'm gonna have to call Khali back in here. I really don't think you want that," Melina said, in such a calm voice, you'd think she was casually asking Ashley where she got her hair done. Melina's calmness brought an uneasy feeling that sank deeply into Ashley's stomach. Was she ever gonna get out of there?

**A/N:** Uh oh. Will Shawn and Mickie help Kane? Even if they do, will they find Ashley? Will they be able to recapture her safely? These questions will be answered soon, but you'll hafta keep reading! Ciao!


	7. Pointing Fingers

**The Big Red Rescue**

**Chapter 7 - Pointing Fingers**

**A/N:** I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I really don't have any excuse, besides having a lack of inspiration for this and wrestling all together. That's really no excuse, but my inspiration is back (for now and only in part) so you all deserve about 11 chapters right now, but that's not exactly possible. I've got a bunch of fics that need updating and I've got all of them to contend with, but here's an update for this one. Yeah, Wrestlemania's way over, but not the one in my head : )

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own anything pertaining to WWE.

**Chapter Summary:** Kane seeks help from two unlikely sources.

!#$&()+

Ashley was incredibly ashamed of herself. First, the possibility of a Ladder match and now this. She was crying, and she didn't want Melina to see it. She didn't like to show weakness to anyone, let alone someone who'd just kidnapped her. But her strength had long since drained, and all she could do was hope that someone would try to find her. She knew Kane would. Wouldn't he? Their fight hadn't gotten him so mad that he'd just let it go, had it? He seemed completely fine when he left the arena, but maybe he thought things over and decided he just didn't want her anymore. He was a supposed monster, right? Did he really have feelings for her? Or was he just using her to get his rocks off and eventually toss her to the side? She knew she shouldn't think these things about him, because she knew how _she_ felt about _him_. She'd come to love him, even through his rough exterior. Because she knew there was more to him then that. But she couldn't help but wonder. This was the first time she'd actually thought about his monster image since she'd developed such feelings for the Big Red Machine.

"Someone looks contemplative over there," her abducter laughed, shrilly.

"Um, I'm sorry. I don't remember saying anything to you," Ashley shot back, trying her hardest to put up a hard front, but she knew that Melina was well aware of her act.

"Watch the attitude, sweetie," Melina replied, in a calm voice, sitting on a nearby crate filing her fingernails without a care in the world. Just then, Johnny Nitro swaggered back into the warehouse. Melina jumped up and greeted him with a sickening kiss.

"Did you make that special delivery?" Melina asked, in a slyly flirtatious voice.

"It's all been done babe," Nitro replied.

"Then, you get a special prize," Melina said, in a sultry voice. She spared Ashley a glance, then began pulling Nitro toward the back of the warehouse by his shirt collar.

"Don't go anywhere!" Melina giggled to Ashley. It's not as if Ashley **could** go anywhere. The Great Khali was just outside the ware house. Not to mention her right wrist had been handcuffed to a metal bar that loomed meer inches below a dusty window. Ashley was reminded of this every time she made even the slightest movement, because the pressure on her wrist was quite tight. It enraged Ashley to know that Melina felt no remorse for what she did, but Ashley did as she was told, because she knew what awaited her if she disobeyed. She'd simply have to stand her ground, and wait for a savior. Well, if one ever came for her.

_**Meanwhile, At The Hotel**_

Kane was incredibly ashamed of himself. First, he'd lost his girl and now he had to ask _for help._ This wasn't normally something Kane would do, but he was desperate. He had few leads to where she was and really didn't have any other choice. He paced back and forth waiting for his help in the form of Shawn Michaels and Mickie James to arrive. When finally, he heard a knock at his door, he stopped pacing and hurried to answer the door, but it had already opened by the time he got there. The next thing Kane knew, Shawn had pushed him against the wall punching him repeatedly.

"You son of a bitch! What did you do with Ashley? I knew you were trouble!" Shawn yelled, furiously. Mickie looked shocked and tried to pry Shawn off of Kane.

"It's not his fault, Shawn! It's Melina and Nitro and the rest of those beauty queens. Shawn, stop!" Mickie said, desperately trying to reason with him.

"Well, where is she?" Shawn asked, finally stopping to talk to Kane, instead of being violent with him. Kane resisted the urge to strike Shawn back.

"If you'd let me talk, I'd tell you that I don't know. I took off from the arena to come here and she was going to see the trainer about her jaw," Kane explained, holding his chin in his hand.

"Oh, so you left her there alone?!" Shawn asked, outraged.

"Oh, Shawn! Stop it! How was he supposed to know what was going to happen?" Mickie exclaimed, tired of the fighting.

"I called you two here to help me, not make things worse," Kane said, strolling over to the bed and sitting on the end of it.

"You're absolutely right. Shawn, apologize to Kane," Mickie scolded the Heartbreak Kid. Shawn looked at her as if she'd gone off the deep end.

"You're kidding, right?" Shawn and Kane said simultaneously.

"I don't need any apologies. I need to find Ashley before something happens to her," Kane said, shaking his head.

"Fine, but if we're going to help her, you two need to stop acting like children," Mickie yelled at them.

"We're not," the two men said in unison again. Mickie gave a sigh of frustration.

"Um, I also called someone else. Hope you don't mind Kane," Mickie added to her tyrade, but hesitantly mentioning the last part.

"Who?" Kane asked her, concerned about her answer.

"Um, your brother. He should be here any minute now," Mickie said, as if she'd done nothing.

"You got the Undertaker involved in this?!" Kane yelled, shooting off the bed.

"Well, he's dealt with Khali before so I thought he could help!" Mickie said in defense of her actions.

"Kane, Kane, Kane," said a deep voice from the crack in the hotel room door. Kane groaned.

"So, you've got yourself into trouble again and you expect me to dig you out," the Undertaker said in a voice that would make children cry.

"I don't need anything from you, Taker," Kane said, defensively.

"No need to be like that, little brother. I see you've lost track of your female friend. But what makes you think she didn't just take off? Not many women would want to be around us monsters," the Undertaker said, adding a laugh that sounded more like a grumble. When Kane went to lunge for his older brother, Shawn held him back.

"If I can't lay the smack down on you, you're not getting a piece of him," Shawn said, rolling his eyes, and pushing Kane back on the bed.

"You're wrong about Ashley. You know nothing about her," Kane stated, pointing threateningly at Undertaker.

"And you do? How well do you really know her? How do you know she isn't just some Lita-wannabe trying to get ahead in the business?" Undertaker replied, trying to ruffle Kane's feathers.

"Don't compare her to Lita!" Mickie screamed at the Deadman, recieving many surprised looks from the men around her.

"Calm down little one," Taker told Mickie, who looked frightened after her earlier comment.

"If we're gonna find Ashley, we'd better start looking now. Even if I don't know what you see in her," Undertaker suggested, adding the last little tidbit in a lower voice to Kane, then turning around and walking out. Kane shot Mickie a dirty look, knowing that his day with the Undertaker was all her fault. But, Kane sighed and followed his brother out and Shawn and Mickie walked out too.

"So, where are we starting?" Shawn asked the group.

"Melina and Nitro were staying at the Hampton Inn on Main Street. Let's start there," Mickie replied.

"How do you suggest we get there?" Kane asked the hyper Diva, still angry with her.

"We'll take my car," Undertaker interjected, not posing it as a question, more as a command. They all turned to look at Undertaker's vehicle. It was a black Mustang convertable.

"Bitchin'" Mickie commented. Suddenly, a young boy walked by them.

"I thought the Village People split up!" He yelled at the Superstars, bursting into laughter. Kane went to chase the boy, causing the boy to start crying as he took off running.

"Yeah! You better run!" Kane yelled after him.

"If we're all done here, we have someone to find," Shawn interrupted the scene. As the four of them piled into the car, Mickie went to slide into the driver's side, until the Undertaker smacked her away.

"Ow," Mickie shouted at him, rubbing her sore hand.

"Only I drive this. Understand?" Undertaker scolded her, shooting her a death glare. Mickie nodded, petrified and climbed in the back seat next to Shawn.

"How far away is that hotel?" Kane asked Mickie.

"About 10 minutes. Not too far. But what if they aren't keeping her there? What if they've got her somewhere else? Somewhere dangerous?" Mickie said in a small, terrified voice.

"It doesn't matter where she is. We'll find her," Shawn said reassuringly. Shawn's words resounded in Kane's head repeatedly. He hoped the Showstopper was right.

It was a short ten minute drive to the Hampton Inn, most of which was in silence, except Mickie's random outbursts of Ozzy Osbourne songs. Just when everyone was ready to throw her out of the moving car, they arrived at the large establishment. All of them, exlcuding the Undertaker, rushed inside. The Undertaker simply stood by his car. The minute the other three got inside, Maria was rushing up to them, John Cena in tow.

"Hey! Are you guys looking for Ashley?!" The bubbly blonde asked them, out of breath.

"How did you know that?" Kane asked her, confused.

"I've been trying to get in touch with you guys! I overheard Nitro and Melina talking outside their room, which was right next to mine, right before they left for the arena to go get Ashley. I heard them say something about an old warehouse called 'Kill Hill' or something! I don't know where that is, but it's on top of a huge, steep hill!" Maria explained, obviously hyper from something.

"I know where that is," said a low voice from behind them. It was the Undertaker.

"Would you stop that?!" Mickie shrieked, holding a hand over her heart, obviously startled by the Deadman's sudden intrusion.

"How do you know where that is?" Kane asked his brother.

"Doesn't matter. Let's go," Taker replied shortly.

"We're coming too," John Cena said, from behind Maria.

"There's no room in the car," Mickie said regettedly.

"We'll take mine. Maria and I'll follow you guys up there," John suggested.

"I really wasn't counting on all this company," Undertaker said dismally.

"Well, you got it anyway. Get over it," Kane replied, annoyed. The seemingly expanding group of people huddled outside to the parking lot, Taker, Kane, Shawn and Mickie shuffling into the Undertaker's car, and John and Maria much more easily settling into John's tan Dodge Ram.

As they all took off toward this demonic sounding place, Kane felt a tiny glimmer of hope, which was something the Big Red Machine didn't usually feel.

**A/N:** YEAH, kinda short, but I hope to update again soon with the climax of this dramatic sequence. Not the story mind you, just this part of it. Love you all!!! Virtual hugs to all my readers who have stuck around to read this and are sticking with me! Ciao!


	8. Unexpected Ally

**The Big Red Rescue**

**Chapter 8 - Unexpected Ally**

**A/N:** Oh snap. Yep. Here I am again heee. Okay, so in the last chapter an unexpected group of people went searching for Ashley Massaro who was captured by the evil Melina and her gang. Wow, that sounds gay. But anyways, will the good guys (who were ironically thrown together) prevail and save Ashley before it's too late? Yep, definitely sounds gay. But hopefully it won't be... I know you guys have been waiting for it, so here it is!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. You people hard of hearing? N-O-T-H-I-N-G. Got it? Goodie.

**Chapter Summary:** Can Kane find Ashley and save her with help from his brother as well as other unexpected allies? If you thought the allies he already had were ironic, what happens when he gets a new one?

!#$&()+

"He'll find me. He has to." Ashley kept whispering this to herself over and over. Melina listened to her intently, obviously amused.

"You better hope he doesn't. Or it'll be bad news for both of you," she laughed.

"My wrist hurts," Ashley told the devilish Diva, shifting her arm to a more comfortable position.

"Aw. Poor baby," Melina said in a falsely sympathetic voice.

"You just wait until I get out of here. I'm gonna fucking kill you," Ashley said with a chuckle.

"Doubt it. Not if you ever want to get out of here. And if you ever tell anyone about this, I'm gonna let Khali have a little fun with you," Melina said, going back to filing her nails.

"Hey babe!" Ashley heard Johnny Nitro call from outside to Melina.

"What is it now?!" Melina shouted back, agitated at the interruption.

"Get out here. We have some trespassers," Johnny replied in a loud voice. Ashley heard Melina breath a sigh and mumble something about having to do everything herself. Ashley's heart leapt into her throat at the word trespassers. Had Kane finally come for her?

"I'm just gonna go keep an eye on little miss prisoner," Ashley overheard Joey Mercury say. When he waltzed into the warehouse, his mood instantly changed. He went from relaxed and arrogant to paranoid and serious. He hurried quickly over to Ashley and rummaged in his pocket for something.

"What are you doing?" Ashley demanded.

"Shut up. If you want to get out of here right now and unscathed, don't make any noise," Mercury replied gravely. This took Ashley by surprise. Finally, he found what he was looking for in his pocket. It was a shiny, silver key, presumably the one to Ashley's handcuffs.

"You're letting me go? But Melina-" Ashley began in a whisper.

"Is a psycho. She went off the deep end a while back. Now she's taken to kidnapping anyone who's a threat to her precious Championship. I'm sick of doing her dirty work, so as soon as I unlock these cuffs, take off toward the back of the warehouse and fast. There's a door to the left behind some crates. Head down the hill and run as far as you can to wherever's safe," Joey explained. This was all a bit more than Ashley could handle at that moment. She didn't know whether to smile or cry, so she did a bit of both.

"What about you?" Ashley asked, concerned for her unexpected savior's safety.

"I'll be right behind you," Joey asked, key in hand.

"Who are those trespassers Nitro was talking about?" Ashley asked, intrigued.

"Just some kids. They're should be leaving any minute now. That means we gotta be fast. Ready?" Ashley gave a quick nod. Joey unlocked the side of the cuffs around Ashley's wrist with ease, but the moment didn't last long.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we have a traitor on our hands," said an amused voice from the warehouse entrance.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Mickie asked a ticked off Undertaker from the back seat.

"Shut up before I leave you somewhere," Taker replied.

"You don't have to be so mean, ya know," Mickie said in a huff, crossing her arms and falling against the back seat.

"Don't press your luck. He can be much worse," Kane told the hyper Diva.

"Where'd John and Maria go? Oh, there they are," Mickie said, ignoring the comment from the Big Red Machine.

"That's the tenth time you've said that. It's not like they're gonna disappear into thin air," Shawn said, also irritated.

"We're here," the Phenom suddenly said, completely halting all the negativity toward Mickie. Kane jumped out of the car instantly. He half ran and half limped up the steep hill, but stopped short at what he saw. The men and women behind him did, too.

The scene consisted of the Great Khali and Johnny Nitro throwing Joey Mercury out of the front of the warehouse. Joey looked pretty banged up. Ashley came running out behind them, looking as worried as she'd ever been. Melina's expression soon changed when she spotted Kane. Se wasn't expecting him to bring so much back-up.

Ashley and Kane spotted each other, and went to take off running towards each other, but Khali pushed Ashley backward. This enraged Kane, and he lunged for Khali, but was swatted away like a fly. Even Kane couldn't believe his strength. When Khali looked up, he came face to face with the only man who'd ever beaten him. The Phenom, the Deadman, Kane's big brother, the Undertaker.

"I've been waiting to see you again," Taker growled, then proceeding to jab Khali hard in the throat. This gave Kane time to get up and join in the fight with his brother.

John and Shawn both went for Johnny Nitro. Melina looked on in horror as her brilliant plan backfired horribly.

While Mickie tended to a wounded Joey Mercury, Maria and Ashley looked from each other to Melina and shared a smirk. They both grabbed for her, taking turns hitting her in any way they could.

With Johnny Nitro down for the count, Shawn and John left him be and went to help Kane and Undertaker take care of Khali. But, in a surprising turn of events, Khali overpowered them strongly, sending them all flying in different directions.

Ashley saw this, and ran straight for Kane, but Khali caught her before she could make it there. Everyone was laying on the ground except for Khali and Ashley, so there was no one to help her. She screamed and thrashed around in the Great Khali's arms, but it was no use. Ashley struggled to see where Khali was taking her. The only thing she saw was a ledge overlooking a large body of water. This wasn't looking too good for her.

But suddenly, someone sent a clubbing blow to Khali's back. This turned out to be the Undertaker, who continued lighting Khali up with punches, until eventually, he dropped the struggling Diva. The two were striking each other dangerously close to the edge of the cliff, and Ashley could only watch in terror. Soon, the remaining Superstars and Divas on Ashley's side had roused to their feet and were rushing toward the two fighting titans. Kane rushed to help his brother, but he was too late.

Both of them had toppled over the ledge. Ashley screamed and was looking over the side long before anyone else. She spotted no sign of Khali, but saw Undertaker laying motionless on a peak that loomed a few feet below them.

"Undertaker!" She cried, desperately hoping he was alright.

"You owe me, little brother," came the Undertaker's strangled replied. Ashley gave a small teary chuckle in delight that he was alright.

"Is he alright?!" Came several voices from behind Ashley.

"He's okay, but we need to get him back up here," Ashley said, heaving a sigh.

"Where's Khali?!" Kane asked, bewildered.

"Who the hell cares?" Ashley responded, loudly. Finally, she was able to rush toward Kane, who was waiting with open arms. He cradled her for a moment, before deciding it would be best if they called an ambulance. They all looked back, realizing that Johnny and Melina had taken off.

"Let them go. No one else will ever know about this. I'm gonna get my shot at her at Wrestlemania," Ashley said, reluctant to let go of Kane.

"Well, you're gonna be sticking close to me from now on. I'm not ever letting you out of my sight again," Kane replied.

"I saw that shirt," Undertaker said to Ashley, as he was rolled by them on a stretcher. Ashley glanced down and realized she was still wearing the Undertaker tank top. She blushed furiously, but chuckled. She recieved a half smile from the Undertaker, which shocked her.

"Take good care of her," he told Kane. Kane returned with a small nod. Ashley sighed as she looked back on the days events, and spotted the sun peaking over the distant mountains. She was damn lucky.

"So, you're sure Mercury was trying to help you? You didn't hit your head or anything?" Kane questioned her, still confused at the concept.

"He tried to help. He was as sick of Melina as everyone else. I don't know how to thank him," Ashley replied. Kane stopped dead in his tracks.

"I think he may have already found a way," he said, staring at something. Ashley turned to see what Kane was looking at, and saw that Joey was on a stretcher, and he had Mickie fussing over him. He looked to be enjoying the attention. Ashley giggled at the sight.

"Evidently, this ordeal is bringing everyone together," Kane said, rolling his eyes, now staring at something else. Ashley followed his gaze once again, to this time see Maria tracing her finger over a cut on John's forehead, obviously worried about it, then sharing a kiss with him, next to an ambulance.

This made Ashley laugh, especially when she realized no one was fussing over Shawn. Shawn sighed, glancing around at everyone. He then found himself being checked out by one of the EMT's. He shrugged at Ashley from a distance and decided to go talk to the female paramedic.

She wondered how everything had turned out so fortunately. She also thought about how things would turn out at Wrestlemania. Especially since she had decided on the type of match she would have with Melina. A Ladder match.

**A/N:** YEAH I updated again!!! Go me. LOL, well not really. Actually, I suck for making you wait so long for the last chapter. But the next chapter will be the final one in the fic. I just can't think of anything else to add to this. Unless I get a sudden burst of inspiration for something more, the next chapter will be the last one. Love you guys and stay tuned! Ciao!


End file.
